Rates of obesity in the United States have increased dramatically over the past four decades. Although research studies have demonstrated that weight loss is achievable through lifestyle modifications, the maintenance of weight reduction beyond six months remains a challenge. This study will examine the feasibility of a telehealth program for weight maintenance. Telehealth is the delivery of health related services to promote healthy behaviors through the innovative use of technology, without the need for travel. The telehealth program will be accessible at home through Internet-enabled television sets. The telehealth program includes three components: (1) weekly video programs that discuss problem solving and relapse prevention strategies and include motivational stories; (2) regularly updated video exercise programs; and (3) online communication with other study participants and an exercise and nutrition specialist. A randomized controlled trial will determine the feasibility and acceptability of the weight maintenance telehealth program. The study participants will be African-American women, as they have a higher prevalence of obesity with a disproportionate risk of related chronic diseases (e.g., diabetes). Two churches will collaborate with the University of Illinois at Chicago and assist in meeting the social, spiritual, and cultural needs of the participants. One hundred women will be recruited to participate in a one-year trial. The study includes a weight loss phase (Phase 1), and a weight maintenance phase (Phase 2). During Phase 1, all participants will attend a 12-week weight loss program held in the participating churches. Following completion of this program, one church will be assigned to be the intervention group, and the other church will be the comparison group. During Phase 2, participants in the intervention group will receive monthly telephone counseling plus access to the telehealth program, while the comparison group will only receive monthly telephone counseling. The specific aims of the study include: (1) to evaluate the effect of the telehealth program on change in body mass index; and (2) to evaluate the effect of the telehealth program on physical activity and fat, fiber, fruit and vegetable intake. If the telehealth program is shown to be a feasible approach to weight maintenance, then this use of technology may help reduce the burden of obesity and its related chronic health conditions among African- Americans. An additional study would then be necessary to determine the ultimate public health impact of the technology, with further consideration given to cost and long-term effectiveness in weight maintenance. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]